Frozen Heart
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: This is an OCxToushiro Story. It starts off going through the main storyline of Bleach and then breaks off afterward. I try my best to make Sazuki -OC- not be a marysue, though at times she may come out as one. Very, very few times. -I fail at summaries-


This story is an alternate to the other Sazuki story I have. It's how things would most likely turn out if she hadn't met Machi and was in a different class than Ichigo. This is going to me an OCxToushiro story.

Things in ' ' is thoughts while " " is talking out loud. Just so you know and don't get confused. Also, Writing in bold and italics is Sazuki's zanpaktou talking in Sazuki's head.

* * *

'Day after day, life keeps repeating. It goes in an endless cycle. Never stopping. Never pausing. Never looking back at those it leaves behind.' I gaze towards the dull white ceiling, bored out of my mind. The bell rings to snap me out of it. "About time! I thought the day would never end!" I exclaim as I grab my things and rush out of the classroom. "God I hate that book..... It's so boring! Why do they make people read that stuff? Life lessons are better learned than taught- Damn it! That's from the book too! It's such a hypocrite...." I mumble to myself as I exit the school.

I stop and turn towards the huge building. 'I wonder if it would have been less boring in elementary school.... It would definitely be easier, but that's not saying much. Maybe it would be more boring because it would be so easy. I guess I should be happy they let me into high school....' I sigh and head to the apartment I am currently residing in.

'So what's on the list today?'

_**'The usual I guess. Homework that's completely useless to us and watching some TV which only gets us more out of shape.'**_

_**'**_You're just itching for a fight aren't you...?'

_**'Is it that obvious?'**_

I smile slightly and proceed to do exactly as she had outlined. I can hear her frustrated groan and then she leaves me alone.

A few hours of watching TV and I can sense that she had fallen asleep, so I decide to give her a little surprise. No one would miss me if I skip a day of school... Tomorrow was Friday anyway. I step out of my gigai and leave the apartment at around midnight. I head towards a forest that's nearby. Once I get there I find a clearing and set up some things I got from Urahara when I first arrived. I spend the whole night setting things up until it was about 6:00am. I sigh in relief and move away from the clearing so that if she wakes up first, she wouldn't be able to see anything. I sit down with my back against a tree and immediately fall asleep.

_**'Wake up.'**_ I groan and shift slightly. _**'Wake up Sazuki! Come on sleepy head, get your butt off the grass and explain to me what we're doing here!'**_

I open my eyes slightly and fumble with my soul pager to check the time. I find out that I've only been asleep for four hours and ignore her as I try to go back to sleep.

I hear her growl slightly, _**'GET UP NOW!!!'**_ She yells so loudly that I instantly grab my head to sub-stain the newly formed headache.

"Give me a break Aisu.... I've only had four hours of sleep.... Feel free to wake me up in another six," I whine out loud. Good thing no one was close enough that they could hear me or they'd think I was crazy.

_**'What the hell did you do after I fell asleep?! Who's the lucky guy?'**_

"There is no guy! I was getting stuff ready for AFTER I got at least ten hours of sleep," I reply curtly as I attempt to drift off to sleep again.

Aisu seems to have other plans for me, _**'What stuff? What did you get ready?I won't leave it alone until you tell me! Or show me, either works.'**_ She waits for me to answer and when I don't reply she continues. _**'Urgh. It's times like these that I wish I could materialize....'**_

I smirk and heave myself up, 'I guess four hours will have to do today, considering I'm planning at getting at least twenty tomorrow.' Aisu groans and waits for to me to show her what I had spent all night doing. I walk back towards the clearing. As I step into the clearing, Aisu gasps happily.

_**'Wow! It's almost like back home! Please tell me we're going to train and you **__**didn't set this up as a cruel joke!'**_ I grin evilly and Aisu narrows her eyes, _**'I swear to god if this is a joke....'**_

I laugh and say, "Don't worry, we'll train. We need to make sure we still have what it takes. We wouldn't want to drop seats when we get back now would we?"

_**'No we don't.' **_I can picture her smirking right now.

"So shall we begin-" I get cut off by a loud and familiar roar. "I guess it'll have to wait." I take off and shunpo towards the origin of the sound. My soul pager rings and vibrates in my pocket but I ignore it, I can just follow that annoying howl to find this hollow.

_**'Damn it has horrible timing....'**_

"Don't worry about it, this one sounds weak," I reassure Aisu and I quicken my pace. As I get there I see an unknown orange-haired shinigami fighting the hollow. I take a step forward to help him when Aisu stops me.

_**'Hold it Sazuki., let's see what this guy can do.'**_

I groan but comply. We watch patiently as the shinigami finishes off the hollow then makes his way towards a girl and starts to yell at her.

_**'Don't we know her from somewhere?...'**_

'I think so.... I mean... She at least looks familiar...' I answer. 'I guess we should take a closer look...' The closer I get, the more familiar she looks. Once I'm just only a couple meters away I squeal in excitement. "Oh my god it's Rukia!!" I cry happily as I rush towards her.

Rukia gasps and looks startled to see me, "Sazuki! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Err...." I trail off embarrassed. I don't really want to tell her about my problem with the sekaimon.

As my eyes shift from Rukia to the shinigami standing beside her, I notice her uniform. "Wait! Do you go to Karakura Hgih too?!" I question her.

"Too?..." the orange-haired boy asks, "You mean to say you go there too? But aren't you kind of young?...."

I stick my tongue out at him and reply, "I may look young, but I've got the brains of an university student!" Okay, I may have been exaggerating a little bit, but I'm just trying to get my point across!

"Ichigo! Be nice! This is Sazuki Kitamura and she has graciously volunteered to help you with your training. Isn't that right Sazuki?" Rukia insists as she sends me a quick glare.

"Help...? Er... Right! I'm going to help you with your training whatever your name is!" I say quickly after receiving Rukia's cold glare. I put on a fake smile and scratch the back of my head out of confusement 'How did I get myself into this?'


End file.
